I'll be the Wendigo of your Nightmare
by Pen-Woman
Summary: A Wendigo is an evil wicked monster and eats the flesh of a female and he set his sight on his next meal, Michelangela. Warning: Mikey is a girl, Fem!Mikey, and OC mutant.


The Birth of the Wendigo

"Talking"

'Talking in thought'

"YELLING"

'YELLING IN THOUGHT'

* _Flashback_ *

Quote about the Birth of Evil

The soul that has conceived one wickedness can nurse no good thereafter…by SOPHOCLES.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012, Nickelodeon owns them, but I own this story.

* * *

Night time in the forest is a peaceful and serene moment where you can gaze up at bejeweled sky and be mesmerized by its beauty, the sound of crickets and the breeze of the wind creates a melodic music in the air, and the animals of all kind are sound asleep while they are many venturing in the nigh in search for food. This peaceful and serene moment is perfect that there is nothing that can shatter this perfect moment.

However, they are two guys who they appreciate neither beauty nor tranquility of the forest, for they are too much fun to care everything about they stole dozens of good beer, food, and money from a small and abandoned store and high-tailed away from NYC. These two have escaped with their lives and laughing like idiots as they drove away with stolen car without looking back, but not without giving those damn aliens, **_the finger_**.

As they drove away from the alien infestation they decided to party like there is no tomorrow, drink all the beer till the stoned, and party some more till they pass out. And the best place they can party all night without worry of law or authorities, the forest in the middle of nowhere, the perfect party spot.

Before they come into the forest they have stumbled upon an injured Bat on the road, they grabbed it and they carelessly throw it in the trunk of the car, and all they can think about how much fun they're going to have with it. Now, the fun part is about to begin as one of the guys named Greg is wobbling to his car till he got there, he opens the truck and grabbed the screeching Bat by holding around his body, pressing his wings against its body.

The poor creature is squeaking in pain because that large pot-belly human is hurting his broken wing, but his struggle is too weak and too much in pain.

Greg cannot wait to get the fun started with his new little toy like an excited child. He got to his drunkard friend whose name is David but notice that his drunk friend has his knees bent and holding something, he thought it probably something uninterested and stupid like he always do. However, his guesses are entirely wrong when his eyes turn wide as dinner plate.

It is a cylinder-shaped canister that was found by David and inside of it is like nothing they have seen. Inside the canister is radiant glowing slime of green and blue, it looks revolting but so cool, and it's like one of the Sci-Fi movies he and his buddy seen.

"Say, what do you suppose this is?" David spoke up, not taking his eyes off of the glowing thing.

"Do I look like a scientist to you, blockhead?" Greg replied slurred and rudely.

"I was just asking. Sheesh, why do you always be a dick about everything I said?"

"Cause you're an idiot, simple as that!" Greg snarly replied.

David scowled at him before turning away and mutter something unintelligently right at him for being such a dick.

Back to the matters at hand, what are they going to do with this weird thing glowing canister? Then, like getting shocked by a bolt of lightning when he realized **_what that is!?_** He had seen it before, right before they escaped from NY. He had seen them with those goddamn matching aliens, and he had seen what **_it_** did to people, it was the most gruesome and horrifying thing he had ever seen.

He doesn't know how it got all the way here, but it doesn't matter now. All he needs is to get rid of this thing where he'll never see it again. However, and to his dismay, his friend Greg has an opposite idea from David.

"Say, let's see what it can do when we drop our new little friend into this here ooze." He wasn't asking or suggesting, he aspires it. He has this crazy look in his eyes, face, and the crazy smile that he looks like a maniac.

"Are you fucking **_INSANE_**!?" David retorted acutely.

"You **_saw_** what these can do? There is no telling what it can turn the bat into!?" Then David starts to shake like he's freezing as his eyes are wide, too wide as he remembers and witnessed the horrors.

"Those **_aliens_** …with their ooze, turning people into some kind of…mindless zombies!" he feels like his lungs are being pressured by something really heavy as he recalls his horridness visions that will forever haunt him, and hope his friend can give up this cracked idea of his, at one swoop.

"Listen, man, let's just forget we ever saw it, let the bat go, and go wherever as long we are far away from New York, okay?" His tune is pleading for Greg to reconsider this and go back to the car, and pretend this whole thing never happened.

Greg took this moment to stay silent while his eyes glued to the glowing ooze, and his expression is scary impassive. Did his words reached to Greg? The seconds it passes the worry David gets, his friend never stays calm this long before.

"I always knew…" suddenly Greg spoke up and David slightly jumped. Greg then continued and said the worst case scenario.

"I always knew you are nothing more than a yellow-belly, good-for-nothing coward!" The man is crazed as he gets as he took the canister from the shocked David and he kicked David in the stomach.

David sank on the ground, holding his stomach from the wave of pain flooding in his lower stomach like fire. He allowed his guard down and that asshole just kicked him in the gut, all because to get his hands on that stupid ooze…Ooze!?

'Oh God! No!' he stood up while swallowing the pain from his gut and looks to Greg, and gasp at the most dreadful sight.

That insane maniac had the canister opened and holding the frightened and struggling bat right above the ooze.

Flashes of horrifying images of those monsters invaded in his mind just like they invaded NY that made his soul quiver, still. And that moronic fool is going to create a monster of hell if he dumped the bat in the ooze. He quickly reacted bringing his legs up to his feet, and then he musters all the speed he never knew he had.

However, his panicked reaction has cost him more harm than good.

Because his speed was the result of nothing more than blinded panic and fear that he can't stop running as he collided on Greg, knocking the air out of him, and the ooze.

David sent Greg to the tree as his spine hit the tree with hurtful grunt, and the tree shook from the impact. On top of the tree, there was a lonely pitch black scorpion with beady red eyes, and scary looking fangs, scissor-like claws, and fat-thick tail. When the tree shook, it startles the fat-looking scorpion, lost its balance, and fell right on top of an unaware Greg along with broken branches.

Greg has pounding pain in his head as he grinds his teeth in more of rage than hurt, as soon as he can stand again he'll pound the idiot. But that thought of hurting David has flown to the coop when he caught something sailing right to him. It's the ooze.

Everything happens in slow motion. The opened canister is spinning up high and going down as the few ooze spills out of the canister, and as it goes down it's aiming to one person who is most deserving and undeserving at the same time.

The ooze comes down crashed and shattered on Greg as the ooze splashed all over him, along with scorpion, the branch, and the bat. The last thing he can ever touch as a human.

It burns.

No, his skin is melting from his bones, and his bones are breaking, then molding, and then breaking again as if rising to design once more into something while he's alive.

The pain is attacking him everywhere that his scream is gurgling, as he begs for mercy to stop.

David is watching, completely petrified. He can do nothing except to back away with paled and frighten face. He continues to watch as his body is having a seizure attack; he can't gasp or scream as Greg screams to the heaven above, as he goes through an agonizing transformation.

He is turning, forming, and molding from human into inhuman. Into a monster, he will become.

The bat he had touched and tortured is seeping through his flesh and bones, entering to his DNA as it destroying part of humanity and replacing into something else. As it did, the hair on his skin are growing and covering him from head to toes, we can hear his bones are breaking but, in truth, they are becoming thicker and broader, as the human skeleton are transforming into a bat skeleton.

He's growing larger, three times larger than an average man in size and height. Then, from his forearms to his hands are covering into some kind of armor, an armor of scorpion. Then, his fingers are gone, replacing it with big scorpion claws, together with scorpion tail sprouting from the end of his spine.

Greg let out his painful screech when a mind-numbing pain is burning him from his entire back, he feels as if they're swords piercing through their way out of his back. However, in horrifying reality, it is happening. Thick wooden branches are shooting out of his back till he has prickles on his back.

David could not stand it any longer and turned away from the gruesome transformation, and protected his ears to muffle the scream of pain, the sickening bone cracking, and other horrible, terrible things that would make him vomit.

Minutes went by but it feels like dreadful hours of uncontrollable shivering and keeping his ears closed from listening to the horror. However, as David remains still as time went by he can hear no noise. He may close his ears but Greg's scream was intensifying he can hear them through his closed ears. But now, he can hear only silence.

He removes his hands from his ears very, very slowly and he lets out a shaky gasp. He shivers like a leaf as his lips tremble. What could have happened to Greg now? David thought to turn around and see what has become of Greg, but he is too afraid to even glance behind.

David, then, hear the sound of groaning, or was that growling of an animal?

In his head, he is chanting "Oh God" so many times for knowing full well that Greg is…now a…

David hears another growling again only, this time, is louder, angry, and closer that he can smell it. Greg is behind him?! Despite he should obey his brain when it screamed at him to run away as fast as he can, but he didn't because instead, he did the opposite. He turned around.

"Oh my God!" David mutters in a low whisper as he gazes upon not Greg, but a hideous monstrosity that stood before him over eight feet tall.

Greg's humanity has been molted and in it's a place a monster, a mutant like no other. His man body is now a bat body with his back arc like a hunchback; tail is as long and thick as T-Rex's tail. Giant bat wings sprouted from his back, powerful and intimidating enough to conquer the night sky. Then, on his chest what appeared to be an exon-skeleton armor and it covers on his shoulder blades and it goes all the way to mutant's right and bulky arm, but his hand is a claw of scorpion. It's so big that it crushes a human skull like a nut, and his other arm it has no armor or a scorpion claw or bulkiness. In its place is multi wooden branches twisted all together to be an arm of wood, and it looks like it came out from horrifying movie where a slim creepy hand snatch its victim and play in game on who can scream louder.

And dear God of mercy his face is the face of a devil. It's no longer a man. Those teeth are like a shark with scissor-like jaw on each side of his lips from the scorpion, his ears are tall, pointy, and twitching and moving like bat ears. Then, his eyes are large and they're lime green but it looks…sickening…and in pain.

David looks at Greg while trying to swallow his saliva and trying to think. He is thinking if, by some chance, that Greg is still Greg on the inside and he just needs to get through to him.

"G-Greg, are you…are you okay, man?" he held out his shaking hand to mutated Greg, probably, in hope that he still human in mind.

Tension is heavy and terrifying for David that his friend hasn't said a word and no reaction whatsoever, and that doesn't settle well on his hammering heart that about to fall to his stomach. Then he sees movement that made David to choke and retreat his hand back to his chest. He watched as Greg's…Armored arm with scissor claw had moved, the claw made a cracking sound when it opens very carefully. Greg's eyes move onto his claw and watch it opens and close by his command, and it felt strange to him…But, it feels…He couldn't describe it at this new feeling from his new claw but he felt it heavy and very strong. Can he lift it? He got his answer as soon he lifts the heavy claw to his face as he examines it. He turns and twists it but still feel the oddness of it.

"G-G-Greg!" A shuddering voice has finally heard and made him look up and stare at…At, he has no clue. He is looking at him confusedly with his head bend to the side. But then, something triggered from within him, like the fire has been lit and it feels…staggering, moving, and…more than alive. He is hungry.

Yes, that's it. The more he looks at him the hungrier he gets. He, then, begins to snarl savagely at David with hunger in his eyes and moving in on his feet to his first prey.

David saw a hungry look in his eyes and in the back of his mind is screaming at him to run for your life. With no time to waste, he scurried on the ground like a frightened cat and sprint out of here. Mutated Greg found his prey amusing but thrilling all at once; it gave the perfect opportunity to test his new body.

He lets out a heart-thundering roar and begins his chase.

David sprint, jump, and just run, run, and run.

He is overloading with utter fear, the sound of his beating heart worsening with each pant he takes. The sound of the stomping foot coming seem to be coming everywhere and not behind him, and it made him more scared than he was before. He increased his speed as he keeps his eyes forward and one goal in mind his car.

He parked his car in the woods just between the trees and bushes; he concealed it with leaves and branches so no officer of the law can see it and he remembered where it is. He needs to find first a slender river stream and if he's right then it should be up ahead. And right there, he found it as he breathily laughs in relief. The thin river will lead him to his salvation, all he needs is to turn left and his car will be waiting for him to drive him away from this nightmare.

He turned left and there he can see his car hidden beneath the leaves, he's almost home free.

Unfortunately, fate is a cruel mistress because as soon as he's ten centimeters Greg the monster has landed right before David, blocking him from his escape. David skidded to a halt and gasps and stood before an awful beast as the beast is looking at him smugly.

The beast growl and step toward his frighten prey. David's mind is racing in a mile a minute as he tries to get around him and get the hell out of here. He thinks if he can fool him by running left but in last second he'll turn right.

He begins running left and just like he predicted the beast moved to block him, he then quickly runs right to get to his car. But, his plan has been foiled when the most unexpected happened. Thick wooden branches sprouted out from the ground blocked David's second attempt to escape.

He gasped at the sight and screamed when something grabbed him around his waist and heaved him back, back to the monstrous Greg. David's heart stopped when he saw Greg with a crazed grin on his face with eyes full of lustful hunger, and he is drooling.

David is going to die. That thought alone has because his mind and body to shut down, he can't come up with a plan because he's going to die. No more alternatives, his chances of escape have gone from slim to none. He did not give up; he is in extreme shock that he is completely paralyzed from head to toe; even his brain is too broken to work.

He is going to die; he will be eaten by his friend.

The Mutant could not contain his delight as he rumbles from his throat as he pulls his prey. He had fun chasing him but now, it's time to eat.

Once he has his prey within his grasp he noticed that his prey didn't put much of the struggle like before, and the look on his face seem to be in a state of shock.

Like it matter to him, what matters now is to eat and he can't wait any longer.

He brings his prey closer to his face and closer to his lips as he opens it big and wide with teeth unsheathed as he will use them to tear his flesh from his bones and then grind the bones to paste, and David is powerless to do anything for his mind is gone.

As the monstrous mutant about to devour David when fate has come to spare the helpless man's life when the mutant's ears picked a sound of hoof-thumping on the dirt floor. The mutant snapped his neck and looking back at the mutant is a doe, a doe is staring at the mutant with her ears backward and completely stiff at the creature she never encountered before but she can smell it and it stinks of something rotten and wrong it's wicked.

The mutant has all forgotten about David under him because he was so fixed on a new and very tasty morsel, it smells way better than the male human. The male under him maybe meaty but the female doe, when her muscle spasm he drools. It looks nice, tender and could be juicy that he licks his sharp teeth and the doe is radiating with fear made him want to roar.

With a decision been made he got off of David and stride toward the doe, and the doe made a run for it and the mutant chase after it.

David could not believe his luck but he can't stay here any longer. He got up fast to the car, took out his key and with shaky hands he finally slid his key into the keyhole, and jumped into the driving seat as he ignites the car. The car's tires made an awful screeching sound as it runs backward and twirls around and David push it his engine to the open road and he escaped from his hellish nightmare as he never looks back.

If David had stayed a little bit longer he would've been sickened at the terrible sight of his once friend Greg, as he tears the flesh of his first prey as he growls approvingly of blood sliding down his throat and dripping from his jaws and teeth.

The doe had offered him the best meal of his life, even when he killed it the female's scent is intoxicating it is unlike anything he smelled it even when he had the human in his grasp, the human's smell was plain like, like unseasoned meat.

The female meat is perfect, so ripe, juicy, and tender that he desires more, more female meat to fill his hungry belly and to fill his beastly desire.

The mutant has let out a thundering roar of elation and glee to the night sky to tell the forest as the hunter of the dark is here to stay and for the female to beware.

* * *

Three months later.

On the north Hampton, there is a farmhouse that belonged to the O'Neil family and it now becomes a refuge for the Heroes of Half Shell, April, and Casey.

They have managed to escape from New York after being overrun by the Kraang as their forces have overturned the entire population of NYC into alien infested city. They've lost a battle and what is worse that Leo was severely injured and Master Splinter was gone into the sewer drains.

It was an embarrassing defeat; they had thought they were prepared for the invasion but like what Master Splinter had once said: "They will come a time when you thought you are ready for the upcoming battle, but the unexpected is the Ninja's mortal enemy! There is no shame or dishonor in retreat, what is important is to survive for the sake of each other as family. Remember it well, my children." He said it on the day before the day of the invasion, and it was his last advice of wisdom he shared with them.

But, they will not let sorrow or their failure put them down. Their enemies may have won the battle but the war is still rages on and they will return to New York one day.

They've trained hard as well as fighting creepy mutants that lives between the trees. Who would've guessed they'll be mutants in the woods? The last mutant they fought was one ugly, mean, and hungry by the name of Chimera, now that thing was terrifying they barely escaped with their lives but thank to Leonardo and April they made it out okay, and Leonardo's injury is healing remarkably. He still in pain but with Donatello's medical guidance he will be as good as new in no time.

So, in the meantime, Leonardo is sitting on his chair with his leg on the cushion in the living room with scowl look on his face. Actually, he is pouting like a child for not getting the toy he wanted. Donatello, his brother/doctor forced him to sit and rest his leg for a bit after one hour of light training.

One hour was too short for his liking and those so called light training didn't make him feel the adrenaline rush when he pushes his limit, but no, Donnie has restricted him from doing anything that's too extreme that'll be too much for his leg to handle. If he puts unwanted pressure on his leg the "crack" could still be there will give him a shocking pain that will indicate him that his leg is not fully healed. Despite that Leo told him that he felt amazing like better than new as he rushed to save them with April, but Donatello explained to him evenly that because of his rush of adrenaline had made him focusing mostly on the task at hand that the pain was masked.

Leo begins to sigh in frustration. He hates sitting and doing nothing except to relax, his leg is fine, he's fine but those are Doctor Donnie's order and if he ignores his orders then he will and **_he will_** that he tie him to a chair with a duct tape and he'll do it so many time that his entire will be covered in duct tape and force feeding him with Mutagen soup if he has to.

Leo cringed, he still has the lingering taste on his tongue and it was so vile that his stomach cringes. But an angry Donnie must be avoided at all times; his little brother can be really scary when he wanted to be.

"Leo?" A melodic voice that Leo knows so well belongs to his one and only sister, Mikey. He turns his head to see his sister behind him is giving the questioning look and she has in her hands are a tray of food for him, he doesn't what's on that tray from his angle but if have to guess it's probably Mutagen soup again. A short moment passed and Mikey is still standing there waiting for him to say something, it snapped Leo out of a daze and quickly said.

"Sorry Mikey, I dozed off there. What is it?"

"Well, I think I find it cute to see my big brother was pouting like a baby." Without Leo realizing he pouted again and Mikey starts to giggle.

"Yep, that's the one." She continues to giggle lightly like sweet bells.

"I am not cute." Leo retorted while trying to fight off the blush but he couldn't and he couldn't stop from smiling. Leave it to Mikey to lift the atmosphere from the bubbly and bright aura.

"Anyway, I made you lunch."

"More mutagen soup, I believe." He didn't care of he sounded distasteful but his mouth and his stomach can no longer take it.

"Nope, I thought I spare you and your stomach some agony by making your favorites. I made you toasted bologna sandwich with a spicy mustard, melted cheddar cheese, tomato, and lettuce just the way you like it. I found nice looking orange and I juiced to sweeten your taste bud, aaaannnd I also made you your other favorite homemade chicken meatball and veggie soup." After she concluded Leo's stomach has let out an eager rumble that want to be filled with Mikey's delicious home cooked meal, and Leo is blushing in beet red for not realizing how hungry he was and embarrassed by his stomach loud growl.

"Hehe, here you go, big brother." She giggled and places the food tray on Leo and the smell of delicious food hit his nose which causes his mouth to water by smell and sight. It looks amazing that he doesn't which one he should starts with. After much decision he begins to drink his soup, he scoops the soup with meatball and veggies in them and put it all in his mouth and what s glorious flavor that hit his senses and he just moaned, chew, and swallow.

"Thank you, Mikey, this is exactly what I need." He is grateful and sincere for his caring sister as he proceeds to eat.

"It's no big deal, bro; Donnie assigned me to be your nurse till you get back on your feet. Somebody got to keep an eye and making sure you don't do the opposite of what Doctor D said." Donatello has assigned Michelangela to be Leo's personal nurse because last time Leo was feeling rather confident that he spared with Raph and Casey, only the pain has return to him in full force. So, all Mikey have to do is to make sure he is resting his foot, eat well, and Mikey will do foot message therapy that been instructed by Doctor Donnie.

Leo chuckled, Donnie may get scary when he wanted to be but he is quite a protective and concerning brother, always there to make sure that he can provide his family the best he can for them.

"I'll thank Donnie as soon as he comes out of his lab." Said Leo as he took a bite of his sandwich as the two turtles enjoy the comfortable silence as Mikey is smiling to see her big brother is doing well.

However, right outside of the O'Neil house and in the woods hiding in the trees and shadows, a dark figure is looking through the window with his incredible keen eye, the figure is watching the two mutant turtles one is eating while the female is watching over him.

The dark figure's mouth turn into a feral grin and drool begin to seep out as his hungry eyes fixated on the female turtle.

This monster is the same monster from three months ago, the night he became a powerful mutant that driven by the hunger for female's flesh, and now he set his sight on one tasty morsel.

Once the night appears Michelangela will be his next meal.

* * *

This is the first time doing something like this! You see, it all started with a dream I had and I wanted to write it because I can't get this dream out of my head because it's too good. So, I hope you guys will enjoy this story, leave a comment, follow, favorite it, and tune in next time on the upcoming chapter.


End file.
